halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spaceborne Naval Warfare
Interspecies Union Magnetic Accelerator Cannons Standard MAC Heavy MAC Super MAC Missiles Plasma Torpedoes Archer Missiles Point Defense Weaponry Plasma Batteries 80mm CWIS 110mm Cannons 120mm Railguns 120mm Gauss Cannons Designed by Ptolemios research division these weapons are designed to fire a volley of Gauss shells. Damage inflicted on a Frigate frame assures a large amount of damage can be inflicted at close range. Combined together their firepower can act as a defensive screen as well as a long range cannon. Calculated a single cannon fires at a rate of 120 rounds per minute. The Rapid Fire Gauss cannon can create a screen of covering fire using Shrapnel rounds that litter the battle field, this along with explosive rounds allow for the vessel to be defended against fighters and the ability to damage vessels at close range. Prototype Laser Cannon Using the basic schematic of the Spartan Laser, ONI scientists developed a prototype frame that was designed to test the basic idea of a similar weapon for use in space warfare. However, this system requires large amounts of power. These Cannons are a large single array fitted with a main energy coil that must be replaced after five shots. Research teams are attempting to develop a newer Matrix to allow for extended life span. This Cannon fires a continuous beam that maintains for a total of 20 seconds, depending on the amount of energy diverted to the weapon. The estimated damage is capable of depleting a HCW CCS class Battle cruiser’s shield in one shot or causing critical damage to the vessels super structure. Shielding Standard Shielding Sectional Shielding Multi-Core Shielding Arrays Multi-Core Sectional Shielding These shields are made of multiple hexagonal defence screens that are interconnected to form a full shield around a vessel. These blocks have the ability to disconnect from each other and move across the hull to assist in absorbing a greater deal of damage in an isolated section. This system allows Shields to be layered one atop the other to create a greater barrier against plasma weaponry and is able to absorb some kinetic energy for a MAC round closer to a cluster of Shield Matrixes. Sensors/Scanners Visual X-ray Thermal Electromagnetic Quantum Wave Front Detector By taking systems from the salvaged Progenitor Keeper core. Tests have concluded that the advanced sensors allow detection for various rips in space. It has also been hypothesized that the vessel can enter slipspace in orbit of a gas giant. This system however can be further exploited, as the Wave front system is the vital component to Progenitor keeper phasing system and could, with modifications to the Slipspace drive to allow the vessel to enter a Slipspace bubble. Other technical options may allows the vessel to track a covenant vessel with further ease, recording ruptures in slipspace and calculating the trajectory and exit vector for a micro-jump. Space-Time Distortion Sensor Jamming Plasma Torpedo Jamming system New Jamming equipment was provided by ONI to test, allowing for the vessel to collapse the EM containment field around the Plasma. This is however unwise, risking plasma spilling across the entire hull rather than a single contained section. This system can only be used on one torpedo at a time and requires a large processing amount. The Test for the device were underwent on the UNSC Irvine and confirmed that the device could colapse one EM containment field, this requiring however the vessel's main navigational array to use. Alas this system is not perfect, should their be a significant amount of debris in the battlefield the Array cannot operate.